


Exposure: the Beginning

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Gallery is somewhat out of kilter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: the Beginning

.

Evey walked sleepily into the kitchen rubbing at her eyes, pulling up one of the straps of her tank top and then pulling the seat of her knickers down out of her arse.

"Good Morning, Evey."

Evey squeaked and dropped her hand from her face.

"Damn it V, do you always have to lurk?"

"You appear to be having difficulties." V gestured with his coffee cup, the hair of his wig swinging across his mask.

Evey realized belatedly, that she was still pulling at her knickers. "Well at least I wear underwear. For christssake V, how many times do I have to ask you to put some clothes on?"

V leaned his naked backside against the kitchen counter.

"Are you ashamed of the human body, Evey? Are you a prude? Do I offend your sense of propriety? Are you the kind of small minded woman who would have insisted they put a fig leaf on Michelangelo's _David_ before exhibiting it? Or is it just my scars? Not aesthetically pleasing to you no doubt, an offense to your loveliness, a violation of the vision of beauty you cherish so dearly? Well get used to it. I cannot change my habits just because there's one new inmate in the gallery."

Evey clapped slowly. "Nice speech V. Truth is, I'm just tired of seeing you with a hard-on every time I'm forced to adjust my underwear, or bend over, or read a book, or make toast, or breathe…"

 

.


End file.
